Not So Special
by samzam
Summary: Lily was perfectly happy with her life, she didn't quite need anyone, people just seemed to always get in the way of what she wanted. Updated Ch 1, now is longer


**Chapter one**

The air was bitingly cold. That was all that Lily Evans registered after removing herself from the comfortable confines of her four poster bed. Quickly grabbing her bathrobe to keep her warm she entered her private head girl bathroom. Looking in the mirror she noticed dark circles under her eyes from her late night obsessive reading of her new book. There were clumps of gunk stuck between her eyelashes, her bright red hair was a birds nest and her breath was worse than a Swedish Short Snout's. Quickly she attempted to remedy the disaster that was her face and teeth. She brushed her hair back into a messy bun and returned to her room, her _private_ room, being head girl had its perks.

After changing into her uniform and cramming her books into her bag Lily descended the stairs to the common room she shared with James Potter, the head boy. The room was bathed in sunlight and was decorated in in crimson and gold. Lily rarely spoke to James about anything besides prefect duties and occasionally asking for a quill. It's not as though they didn't like each other, it was more that they had too much of a history. James used to be a bit of a twat who went around pranking and hexing unsuspecting people as well as coming onto Lily obnoxiously. However, after the incident by the lake in fifth year they gave each other space.

Lily exited through the portrait that served as a guardian for their dormitories and went down to great hall. Not many people were up at this time, it was only 7 and classes started at 8:30, this was her favorite time of day. Lily sat down at the far end of the Gryffindor table away from where the majority were sitting. She pulled out her book and filled her plate with hash browns, sausages, and strawberries. For the next hour and a half Lily sat, read, and ate, no one sat down around her, called her attention or tried to make conversation. You see Lily Evans did not have friends, she had acquaintances, people she occasionally conversed with, but not friends. At one point she had a few in her life that she would call friends, Severus Snape and Mary MacDonald, however not anymore. After the incident by the lake when Sev called her a mudblood she refused to speak with him. Mary on the other hand had moved to France for her seventh year because her parents did not want her caught up in any sort of war. Lily was perfectly fine on her own. In fact, she liked it. She did not have to worry about anyone, cover for anyone or have to worry about getting hurt. This, in her opinion, was a perfectly good arrangement.

Five minutes before classes started Lily packed away her books and started towards the potions dungeons. Lily was rather good at potions. Actually, she was top in her class. Academic success had proved to be another perk of having no friends, no distractions. She set her bag down at the cauldron, on a desk behind the front row and set out her supplies. Usually no one would sit next to her, choosing to sit with a friend instead. Today was no such case, a bag clattered into the chair next to her. Looking up from her book she saw James Potter slide into the seat next to her. Catching her look at him he gave her a smile and returned to setting out his potions equipment.

"Don't you usually sit in the back with your friends?" Lily asked unable to help herself.

"Usually yes, but I actually need to focus today 'cause I need a good mark if I want to get into Auror academy." Sitting down he gave her a small smile "I figured I might as well sit next to the cleverest girl in the class". He shot her a cheeky grin and sat down. "I'm not helping you cheat if that's why you're here", her ears were turning red in suppressed contempt.

"Now now Evans, it pains me to hear you think so little of me. I'm not going to cheat, I just need not to be distracted. I haven't got Moony's...er Remus' focus".

Lily was about to reply when Professor Slughorn walked into the room signaling the start of class. Today was a notes class on the potion the students would be attempting before they left on their Christmas break. They were going to be attempting the Draft of Euphoria, which was not to be confused with Felix Felicis. Usually Lily was very diligent with her notes and always paying attention, however this class was rather dry and she felt her mind wandering to the person sitting next to her. What was he playing at sitting next to her? she thought, there was an unwritten rule she thought that they gave each other space so to say. She had grown past the distaste she used to have for him, but they left it at that. Lily peeked at him out of the corner of her eye. His black hair was messy as usual and he still wore specs, but his lanky frame had filled out from all that Quidditch training. She had always found it hard to believe that people actually got exercise from sitting on brooms. The sound of chairs scraping on the floor roused her from her James Potter induced daze. Realizing she had missed the last 5 minutes of notes she cursed.

"Well well well Evans who knew you had such a dirty mouth" He was wearing an amused and surprised grin. "I save it for special occasions." Summoning up her Gryffindor courage she went on, "I sort of zoned out in those last 5 minutes...do you think I could borrow your notes?". She looked at her feet sheepishly waiting for a teasing jibe.

"Sure I'll just need them back later today 'cause I'm sure Sirius will need them". Looking up she saw him smiling down at her with notes in his hand. "And here I was expecting some jibe about the head girl not paying attention", his lips quirked upwards at this. "Expect the unexpected Evans, never like to be too predictable you know". With that he walked out of the potions room leaving a confused Lily Evans trailing behind.

Her next class was Transfiguration, the one class she wasn't one of the top in. It wasn't that she was inadequate it was more that she wasn't the bloody Marauders who were a bunch of transfiguring twits. In this class she settled in the back away from the prying eyes of Professor McGonagall; she would rather not be called on.

McGonagall was a shrewd woman who had a no nonsense policy in her class, you would work or you were out. She always had her hair back in a tight bun under her hat, it clearly said she was not to be trifled with.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, the Marauders sat in the back. Unfortunately they were very loud and distracting. Fortunately they were amusing and always willing to help with a difficult spell.

"Today we will be practicing the theory we learned last class. I want you to pair up. Remember the incantation is Orchideous but we are practicing non-verbal." She gave a shrewd look to the class, giving the impression she could see right through any plans of cheating. "On second thought, I will choose your partners. Alphabetically by first names" She said shortly. This is how Adriana Merrythought ended up working with Benjy Fenwick, in spite of their recent nasty breakup, and how James Potter ended up working with Lily Evans.

Lily grabbed her things and set them down next to James' and pulled out her wand.

"Alright Potter no funny stuff, I actually want to get a good mark."  
"Evans, Evans, Evans always assuming the worst in me. That really hurts you know," he gestured to his chest, "right here."

She gave him a scathing look and sat down. She pulled out her want and attempted the spell nonverbally. A few petals shot out of her wand, however nothing more came out. Lily slumped in her seat dejectedly only to slump more when James succeeded in creating a bouquet of sunflowers. " 'Course you'd get it you transfiguring twit." She muttered under her breath. She didn't, however, mutter quiet enough since James adopted a slightly smug expression.

"You need to flick your wrist more, you're turning it to much" he gave her his most charming smile which she only glared at. With them being awkward acquaintances she never really knew where she stood with him, and whether or not to completely trust him.

Lily lifted her wand again and repeated the spell this time flicking her want more and and to her surprise a daisy shot out. It wasn't exactly the bouquet of lilies she was imagining but it was something.

"Good, good I told you it would work didn't I? Now all you have to do is really mean, so you get exactly what you imagined." James was quite proud of himself for being able to instruct Lily as she was one of the smartest in their year.

"How do you know a daisy wasn't what I wanted?" She replied giving him a haughty look.

"You wanted a daisy, one measly daisy? Well prove to me then that you can do and create a bouquet of 20...er... daffodils!." He knew Lily Evans, he knew that she would never back down from a challenge, in fact half the school knew that Lily Evans never backed down from a challenge.

Lily narrowed her eyes and lifted her wanted, this time she put everything she could into the spell, from her wand flourished an excess of daffodils. James grabbed all of them and started counting.

"Hmmm only 19 Evans, not living up to your usual standards."

"You lie" Lily scowled and snatched up the flowers. "18, 19, 20 hah! I told you-" Lily was immediately taken aback with herself, since when did she and Potter joke around with each other? In fact she hadn't really joked around with anyone since Mary left. It was strange and startling how easily it had happened, she promptly reverted.

"umm...er a thanks", her hands were clasped in front of her and her stair was on her chipped nail varnish. Luckily she was saved by McGonnagal calling the class to order.

She studiously ignored James sitting next to her, this was definitely outside out of her comfort zone. She reminded herself of what she had lost and how she was happy now while packing up her things, she wasn't used to people instigating conversation with her. Lily tended to shy away from huge groups of people and there was an unspoken agreement that they avoided her as well. This whatever it was with James just simply wouldn't do. It would not do at all.

Dinner at Hogwarts was always wracked with indecision for Lily. Lamb, steak and kidney pie, rice? She never could quite choose what her favorite was and she never could quite figure out why her skirt still fit. She really ate more than she ought to, it wasn't like she had anyone to impress anyways, although she would be sad if she couldn't fit into the gorgeous dress she wore to her cousins wedding the last summer. It was a white peasant with pink and blue flowers, it flowed down to mid calf and it almost made up for her sisters fiancé being his usual arse self at the wedding.

Sighing to herself, Lily dug into the lamb and potatoes she had spooned onto her plate. She usually was torn about her feelings when she went home, yes she loved her parents and it was great seeing them but her sister was another story. Petunia was, to put it lightly, a piece of work; she despised Lily and made no effort to hide it. It all started when Lily got her Hogwarts letter, Petunia was jealous but she pretended that it was just a general hatred of witches and wizards, although she probably grew to hate all magical folk.

So lost in her thoughts Lily didn't notice Sirius Black sitting across from her. He had his chin in his palm and was regarding her with scrutiny.  
"You know Evans you really are not very observant, I've been sitting here for about two minutes and you only just looked up" he was now smirking, as usual.  
Tiredly she asked , "Why are you here Black? I'm pretty sure the last time we spoke was when you stole my quill". Lily went to go back to her food when Black started talking, "You were talking to James today, why?" He looked at her expectantly. "You really cut to the chase don't you?" She replied, "Ill have you know it was he who talked to me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the library" With that Lily got up and walked out of the great hall.

It had been a very odd day, Lily thought to herself, first James Potter spoke to her and then Sirius Black questioned her about it, since when was it a crime to speak to someone? And since when did people think it was okay to sit with her? Its not as though she would tell someone to leave but she wasn't exactly warm and inviting. Pushing all thoughts of James Potter and Sirius Black from her head she opened _Polymers and Potions: a Combination of Muggles and Magic, _it was a fairly controversial book, considering many witches and wizards view on Muggles, but Lily found it fascinating. The book talked about using some Muggle discoveries to help with creating potions for healing. For Potions class they were supposed to write a three foot essay on a potion theory, so far Lily had three and half feet. For being seven at night the Library was quite empty, usually people had avoided the library until they could no longer justify avoid it, but since the library closed at nine people would be around at seven. Lily had her own study alcove, well one she always had since she always go there first, it was her space where she felt comfortable and at ease. Having finished her homework Lily took out the novel she was reading at the moment _Emma_ by Jane Austen, her mother had given it to her as a back to school present and she thought she would give it a try. So far she liked Emma, although their personalities were quite different she still found herself enjoying her outlook on life and the messes she got herself into. Before she could go on reading Lily was interrupted by the sound of a chair scraping the floor. Looking up she saw James Potter sitting on his chair backwards with has arms folded over the back regarding her with curiosity.

"Do you ever leave the library? I mean seriously is there a bed stashed here somewhere?" Lily was quite out of sorts seeing him sit there.

"Can I help you with something?" She felt it was best to be direct about these things. "Yes I would like to know why you spend so much time in the Library," He was still looking at Lily curiously. "I can't see how that is any of your business," returning to her book she said, "now if you'll excuse me I have a book to read". She thought that would get him to leave but alas not.

"Why are you so eager to see me gone?" This sent Lily's eyebrows beyond her hairline in shock of his bluntness.

" Well Potter I'm pretty sure the last time we spoke, besides today, was you borrowing my quill, we have never exactly been friends."

"Well why can't we be friends?" This statement sent Lily reeling leading her to reply "And why would we be friends Potter? We haven't actually had a conversation in ages and we don't have the best history. Why the sudden interest to be friends?"

"Why not? I like have new friends it makes for an interesting life"

Giving James a hard look she figured that he wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon, at least not until he got his way. She didn't exactly want any new friends or anyone interfering with her life but she'd had years of dealing with Potter and knew what to do.

"Well alright then Potter ill be your friend" she said almost too placatingly.

"Well it took you long enough to get there, I was beginning to think me charm had warn off." His eyes crinkled in amusement, obviously Lily thought, at the the thought of losing his charm.

"Charm? What charm? Now as my friends you will leave me to my reading"

He quirked his lips into a smirk, "You're a sly one Lily Evans."

"Alrighty then Potter" she replied while fighting a smirk.

Getting up and returning his chair to where it was before he turned to her and said, "James."

She looked at him strangely "Well...er congratulations you know your name?" he gave her a sarcastic look, his messy hair falling into his eyes. "No I mean as my new _friend _I think it would be appropriate for you to call me by my given name."

"Of coarse Po-I mean James" She acknowledged somewhat patronizingly.

"Now now Lily you don't need to be patronizing, thats not a very good start to our friendship." Apparently, she thought, he had no hesitation of using her given name. Giving him a mock bow she rolled her eyes,although she was a bit surprised how easily she fell into teasing with James after only one day.

"Well now that that is taken care of," he said straightening up,"I have some homework to do." With that he sashayed out of the library leaving one amused Lily Evans behind.


End file.
